


A Consensual Kidnapping

by slutpunsarewhoreable



Series: Medieval Morons(Whom I Love) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Medieval, Bottom Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prince and Assassin Au, Scarred Wade Wilson, Size Kink, Top Wade Wilson, Wade is scarred for his pleasure ;), but really, no powers?, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunsarewhoreable/pseuds/slutpunsarewhoreable
Summary: Wade Wilson is hired to take out a royal prince who's been draining the royal treasury. The job is simple enough, and after interacting with the starving subjects, he figures that killing the little prat won't be too hard-that is until he actually meets him.~The Prince/Assassin AU that I need in my life. It's based on a writing prompt that I saw somewhere, and honestly I'm not surprised if it's been done before but I had to. Title is working, if you think of anything better feel free to comment!!Think I'm going to end this one at Chapter Fifteen, but I am thinking about writing a sequel.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, Let me know what you think!!  
> {White Box}  
> [Yellow Box]  
> Wade's thoughts in bold

Wade had staked out the palace for nearly a month before the attack. He wanted to be cautious, sure, and that's what he told his employer. Mostly, though he just wanted to drag out the job, rake up the price, and enjoy palace life at the same time. What is that, three or four birds with one stone? [Sorry, PETA] {Personally, I think that what they do is admirable.} [Didn't they steal some chick's dog and kill it?] {They apologized-} **Not the time.** {[Pshhh]} 

It was surprisingly easy to get his foot in the door, which Wade figured was due to his employer. He wasn't allowed to know his employer's identity, which Wade only allowed since it was a pretty political job. He'd been hired to take out a certain crown prince. His employer sent him copies of the royal treasury's records of expenses and money was being taken out with little to no explanation. The citizens were suffering from the high taxes that didn't benefit their city in the least. The treasury was no longer able to support the city, even with taxes raised exponentially. People began rioting, and hatred for the royal family seemed to grow. That's where Wade comes in. The idea was for him to take out the prissy little prince and both pacify the people as well as allow the kingdom's government to build the treasury back up.

Wade tried not to get political, he really did. Especially with jobs like this. Even so, Wade was angry with the whole situation. Families were starving while the royal family did nothing but throw lavish parties. For now, he came in under the guise of a palace guard and memorized patrol schedules. He'd only seen the prince once during a public speech, but the royal hadn't even bothered to give it himself, instead his royal adviser made apologies and promises to the people gathered in the square, that neither speaker nor audience seemed to believe. Wade hated the prince without even speaking to him. It seemed the country's people did, as well.

Wade's employer insisted that Wade keep to his job and himself so as to avoid raising suspicion, but Wade didn't generally follow rules. He'd socialized with citizens, confirmed his opinion, and he was pretty set in said opinion until the soup incident. Wade returned from scouting the city to find the patrolling guards a bit fidgety. The guard posted on the stair spoke cryptically, but sent him towards the prince's chambers. Wade's employer had specifically asked that he not socialize with the prince as he was paranoid, but curiosity killed the cat. [Again, sorry PETA] 

Wade knocked on the chamber door and a Judas window was slid open to reveal two soft brown eyes with the longest lashes that he had ever seen. The door was swiftly opened and the assassin was face to face with a grinning prince. Wade had seen him from afar, but that did no justice the the freckle-faced boy in front of him. The prince's hand gently gripped Wade's arm and guided him in, quickly closing and re-locking the door behind him. Wade generally enjoyed handsome males welcoming him into their chambers, but this was the prince and his next target, and his chambers were filled with guards. 

At first, Wade assumed "orgy" and he was half tempted to join in, but these men had helmets-and helmets only-off and were quietly enjoying hot soup. The prince knelt next to the large cooking pot and dipped out a steaming bowl, handing it to Wade. [Isn't he a sight on his knees] Two guards promptly stood and replaced their helmets, dropping their dirty bowls into a large tub of sudsy water. The prince gave Wade one last smile and quickly washed their bowls as they left. He dried the bowls and dipped two more servings of soup just in time for two more guards to knock and be let in. 

Wade watched with jaw slack as the prince took care of the castle guards. The boy slowly made his way around, checking on everyone and taking care of anything that needed done. Finally, he reached Wade. 

"You haven't touched your soup, sir." Wade spluttered. The prince knelt in front of him and gently considered him. "Are you alright? You're new, aren't you?" 

"I am, your highness." The prince nodded sadly. 

"Then I understand your confusion. I assume you have heard the rumors?" Wade cleared his throat and the prince looked at the ground, his face burning. His voice held a quiet, but dignified anger. "That's all they are, you know. I am not what you were led to believe." 

Wade watched silently as the prince stood and gave him a pained smile. "Would you like me to warm your soup? It must have gotten cold." Wade nodded, if only to buy time to consider what he'd heard. 

As the prince left to rewarm his meal, Wade's thoughts raced. Was the prince truly being misrepresented? Or was he simply attempting to buy his guard's favor? Wade was ripped from his whirlwind of confusion by the young prince kneeling and presenting the soup. 

"You'll have to remove your helmet, sir. I assume that it might make eating soup difficult." Wade stiffened. His skin instinctively prickled at the thought of revealing his skin. 

"Actually, I'm not too hungry." The prince looked a bit crestfallen, but managed a polite smile. 

"Alright, then. Let me know if you change your mind." The prince handed the bowl of soup to another guard before making the rounds again. Wade's shoulders slumped.

**This definitely complicates things.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO there is talk of Peter turning 18 soon. Peter and Wade will certainly not be doing anything before Peter is 18, though of course "age of consent" wasn't necessarily a thing during the time. I wanted to make sure and clarify that, but I didn't wanna put "underage" as a tag because Peter will definitely NOT be underage when anything happens.  
> I plan on putting any warnings before anything that happens during a chapter that could be potentially triggering, but I am human, so if you happen to spot something PLEASE let me know so that it can be fixed.   
> I appreciate your feedback, and thank you so much for reading!

Wade continued to watch as the guards were cared for late into the night. Finally, the last few said goodnight and returned to their stations. The prince thanked a handful of servants who carried the remaining soup to the kitchen and the stacks of clean dishes. 

"I suppose you wanted to talk?" Wade's stomach interrupted the boy's question, traitorously betraying him. "So you were hungry. My soup didn't seem appealing?" Wade rushed to defend himself, but the prince held up his hand and smiled. "I'm jesting, sir. You have your reasons for staying anonymous and I shall respect them." 

Wade considered the prince's room for the first time, noted the large and incredibly empty space. The room held only a bookshelf and a large bed adorned with only one pillow and blanket. "You're more... minimalist than I expected." The prince's expression turned a bit sour. 

"Yes, well I suppose you expected something quite extravagant." Wade frowned within his helmet. 

"Can you blame me? With all the accusations flying around-" 

"That's all they are! Accusations with no basis!" The boy was distraught now, he sat on the edge of his bed, his feet dangling in he air. His shoulders shook slightly as he held his head in his hands. Wade sat down carefully so as not to scare the prince. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume. You must understand how this looks, though?" The prince nodded and sniffled, wiping away a couple of barely existent tears. "The people are only aware that since your-" Wade was cut off with a glare. 

"Don't. Don't bring my uncle into this. He practically raised me and I love him like a father." Wade nodded and raised his hands in surrender. 

"I am not questioning your loyalty. However, from the people's perspective, as soon as you came into power everything-" 

"Came into power?! Sir! You have a very deep misunderstanding of the situation-" This time Wade interrupted with a gloved hand over the prince's mouth. The boy's eyes widened, but he made no other movements. Wade sighed before continuing. 

"Please let me finish. The people are unhappy because the treasury is no longer used to improve the city, but to throw lavish parties. The rest of the money goes God knows where, but certainly not to help the citizens. Meanwhile, you do not even give your own speeches but let your royal adviser make empty promises. The people see the parties that go on here but they hardly hear from you. Have you ever directly addressed your subjects? Tell me, what is going on?" 

The prince's eyes dropped from Wade's, avoiding eye contact as he gently removed Wade's hand from his mouth. 

"The people must understand that I cannot. A prince cannot rule before he reaches age 18." [FUCK ME why are all the hot ones unavailable??] {Hush, I'm trying to listen!} "I don't turn 18 for another two weeks. I only have until then to find a way to fix all of this. My own royal adviser keeps me out of meetings, stating that 'I'm just a child, I couldn't understand.' but I'm nearly an adult and I am supposed to rule in a short while!"

Wade gulped a bit guiltily. Two weeks was his set date. The day that his employer stated the kill had to be complete by. The prince brought Wade's hand up to hold to his chest, peering at his best guess of where Wade's eyes fell in the helmet. The boy couldn't possibly see Wade, but it still felt as though he was penetrating Wade's soul. [Hehe, PENETRATING!] 

"But it only becomes worse. You see, once I turn 18 and become ruler, I am officially king, and kings can be contested." Wade's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" 

"Generally, yes. I think that every king should be held accountable. If he does not reach the people's standards, they have a right to offer up a champion to contest him. However, our kingdom's tradition has always been contest through battle, and with the rumors circulating-" Wade's eyes widened. 

"You'll be killed your first day." The prince nodded. 

"The guards already warn me of certain champions. I will never survive my first day as king. I have no chance to make this right, no chance to help my kingdom out of this rut we've been stuck in for years." Wade stood, accidentally pulling the prince along as he still clung to the assassin's hand. 

"Well, we've got to figure something out before then, huh?" 

"You wish to help me?" Wade gave a short nod before starting to pace. The prince's hand finally released him, instead wringing his thin fingers. "I appreciate the help, I really do, but I don't know where to start." 

"What about your Aunt? Why doesn't she do anything as queen?" 

"Women are not allowed to rule alone without a king by their side. The queen could never be sole ruler and as a widow she is not permitted to take another husband." Wade looked at the prince confused. "Most other kingdoms allow remarriage, I understand? Our kingdom does not allow a woman to remarry." 

"What about men?" Peter blew out air in frustration. 

"Men can do what they wish. It's unfair and Uncle Ben and Aunt May tried to change it for years but the church overruled." 

"And what would you change if you were king?" The young prince looked affronted, as if no one had asked him before. Maybe they hadn't. {Wouldn't be too surprised. Everyone seems to have at least accepted his oncoming death if they haven't been directly involved.}

"Well, I have a lot of things that I would want to change, but I understand that I would have to be smart about it. It would take somehow undercutting the church which would definitely not make the council happy." Wade gestured for the prince to continue. "Well, I think that first I would wish to give women more rights. My aunt drilled into me at a young age that women should be considered equal, and who could doubt it when surrounded by May and her ferocious band of handmaidens." Wade looked a bit confused, but the prince rattled on. "Also, the people should be given better education. They don't even understand their own government system!" 

Wade smiled at the boy as he began to pace, ranting on about everything that needed fixing. The prince suddenly became cautious, defensive even, as he stated his next point. "There also needs to be something done about our love laws." Wade's ears perked up at this. What, the fact that same-sex love was outlawed? Punishable by death? 

"What would you like to be done about that?" 

"Well, I think that love is love. People shouldn't be punished for loving someone of the same gender. Love should be celebrated." Wade beamed proudly at his new project. He'd help the little monarch, even if it meant losing out on his big payout. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah totally. The people just don't know their government I guess (cough, cough) You'll also notice how Peter is not yet referred to as "Peter" but as "the prince" etc. This will change as Wade gets to know him :)
> 
> Hey, thanks so much for giving this a read! Let me know if you see any glaring plot holes, as well as if you enjoyed it! Though there may be some plot holes that will be resolved as Wade learns more about the system. I absolutely love reading your comments and your kudos give me life :) 
> 
> Let me know if you have any title ideas, I kinda hate "A Simple Job" lol


	3. Chapter Three

Wade left the prince soon after, promising to return the next night. He couldn't help the excitement rising as he impatiently went about his day. [Ooooh someone's got a cruuush!] {Bad idea. He's a prince and Wade is nasty.}  **Fuck you, too.** [I wish that the sweetie with the sweet ass would fuck you.] {When did you get a look?} [While Wade was too busy contemplating his life choices.] {Fair enough.} 

Night time couldn't come soon enough.* Once Wade's post was taken over, he practically sped-walked to the prince's chambers, hardly even taking the time to check his parameters. He knocked a couple times and rocked back and forth on his heels before the Judas window was slid open. Those beautiful brown eyes seemed tired, but the door was opened and Wade was immediately greeted with a smile. Wade quickly entered and the door was shut and locked. The prince leaned against the door a little awkwardly for a moment before sheepishly gesturing to a couple pillows on the floor. Wade sat down, his armor clanging rather loudly. The prince shushed him with a panicked expression. The assassin winced, standing carefully and listening with the prince for footsteps. When none came, the boy swiftly crossed the room. 

"We'd better get you out of that armor." [SWEET JESUS YES] {Shut up, you pervert.} Wade felt his face heat up about the same time the prince's did. "I mean uhh" 

"Listen, princey I appreciate when a cutie like yourself wants to get me naked but tat least take me for a drink first."  **Nice going, me.** [Yeah, Wade you suck.] {Yeah, that cocky attitude _definitely_ didn't seem forced.} 

The prince blushed even harder if that was possible, but a sweet little smirk graced his face. "However much I might enjoy that, you'd have to have your helmet off for a drink." [Oh dear Lord.] {We're finished.} **And what a way to go.**

Wade slowly took off his armor, piece by piece and handed it to the prince. He was glad to have worn his long pants and tunic. The sleeves had gotten a bit tight, but no skin was showing with the sleeves tucked into his leather gloves. The prince reached out one last time for his helmet, but Wade hesitated. 

"You don't have to take it off if you don't want to." A flood of relief, gratitude, and something foreign hit Wade at the prince's sweet tone and even sweeter words. "I understand the need to stay anonymous." 

"Not anonymous, prince." [Oh shit don't ruin it for us!] {He should get it over with now.} "It's more of a cosmetic choice." [Quit while you're ahead!!] The prince's head tilted curiously to the side, not unlike a puppy's. Wade swallowed down the "awww" rising up within him. 

"What do you mean?" 

[No!] "Not everyone can have your gorgeous porcelain skin, prince." [NOOOO!] "My skin is a wasteland of scars and trust me, it's not pretty." Wade's throat felt tight. He grit his teeth and gripped his gloved hand, considering whether or not he should bare the skin. [Well that ass is past.] {At least spare the boy the horror.} [Yeah, no one deserves to see that, especially not pretty boy here.] The assassin jumped as a hand rested on top of his. 

"It's alright. I won't pressure you into taking anything off. Let's just start with an introduction, yeah?" Wade gulped down the lump in his throat and forced out a self-deprecating joke.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for wanting me to keep it on." The prince's eyebrows furrowed yet his voice remained soft and calm, an anchor as Wade fought the waves of self-loathing. 

"That's not what I meant at all. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. When, or if, you're ever ready I would gladly take you up on that drink, but until then I'm fine with just a name." Wade felt a sort of hope rising up, but it was quickly squashed. [Wouldn't be saying that if he actually saw. If he really knew what you look like under here.] {An infected Hot Pocket.} [Now even I'M grossed out, and that's saying a lot for what I have to see in the mirror everyday.] 

Wade tried to keep the cool tone out of his voice, but it crept in anyway. "Don't make promises you can't keep." 

"I don't." The boy had gotten the best of Wade again. The assassin sighed and adjusted his helmet, his shirt fluttered a bit, even as tightly tied as it was. "Now I've brought some wine in case you get thirsty. I promise to look away if you want to-" The prince nearly dropped the glass he was holding as he turned to see Wade. 

"I told you, it's not pretty." The prince dropped the glass on his pillow and slowly walked towards Wade as if he were approaching a scared animal. Wade's thoughts spun around in his head, he could barely make out any of them. They were just a tornado of bad. [Gross] {Probably hates} [Nasty] {Maybe he'll} [Barf!!] Wade jolted as a hand gently made contact with his face. He came back to the present just in time to see tear-filled brown eyes and a frightened look. Wade turned, ready to bolt when a gently hand pressed into his back. 

"I understand if you're disgusted. I am, too." 

"I'm not disgusted, I'm-" The prince paused before coming around to face Wade. "I'm so sorry." {Ah, pity.} [Our old friend.] 

Wade's upset quickly turned to irritation and he could barely choke back a biting reply. He wanted to let the prince get it all out. Then maybe he could put his helmet back on and leave the boy for a bit. If he waited a bit, gave him space, maybe he could still help him without the prince swallowing vomit in his presence. 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have touched you. I startled you, and I only pray I didn't hurt you." [W H A A A T] 

"I'm sorry, what?" The prince wrung his hands, looking up at Wade with the sorriest little look that Wade had ever seen. 

"Did I hurt you? It wasn't my intention. I just couldn't-I mean, well, it's just-" Wade waited impatiently for the boy to get on with it. "You're not disgusting at all in fact I think you look rather dashing! And I was curious about how your skin would feel, but I shouldn't have touched you without asking, and I've ruined everything, haven't I?" [........] {.......}  **.......**

Wade short circuited. The prince's blush deepened and Wade noticed how much it brought out his freckles. "Let me just..." Wade took the flask of wine, uncorked it, and dumped it onto his face. The cool liquid was refreshing, and he was hoping that it would wake him from this totally incredible, but totally unfair dream. 

"Sir! What are you-Oh! You're soaked through!" The prince's hands were on him immediately, helping him to sit while he blinked away the wine stinging his eyes. 

"Oh, sir, really!" Wade watched with bated breath as the prince cleaned his face, neck, and shirt with a clean cloth. The candle light seemed to only accentuate the prince's beauty, and Wade was left to wonder again if this was real. 

"You think I'm-I'm sorry, I think I must have hallucinated. Why did you-I mean, how could you stand to-" Wade spluttered, trying desperately to string the words together. 

"I touched you because I think that you're beautiful." Wade fell back, his hands rubbing his eyes. "Oh no! Please don't do that, sir! You'll only make your eyes feel worse that way." 

"I never introduced myself, did I?" Wade heard a slight rustling before he could feel the prince's presence next to him. 

"No, I don't suppose that I did, either." Wade laughed at this. 

"I know who you are, prince. I think that everyone does." The prince let out a scoffing breath. 

"If you knew me, you wouldn't refer to me as "prince" all the time." Wade ventured a peek and immediately regretted it. The prince was kneeling beside him, looking down with the softest smile he'd seem in a long time. He gulped.

"Well, then what would you like to be called?" 

"Peter." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Legit just watched "The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals" so FIVE O CLOCK CAN'T COME SOON ENOUGH.


	4. Chapter Four

Wade repeated the name and the prince sported a sweet blush which Wade found endearing. 

"You never told me yours." 

"Wade Winston Wilson, at your service!" [Wink, wonk] {Shut up.} [Ooohh~ you gonna make me??] Wade tried to ignore the boxes' arguing as the prince-no, Peter-opened his mouth. 

"It's nice to meet you, Wade." Said man's heart grew three sizes and he thought it might burst. [Is that a euphemism for our dick?]  **Stop ruining the moment for fuckin' once.**

"Oh, Peter you have no idea just how nice this is for me." The prince's blush deepened before he awkwardly cleared his throat and stood, picking up the discarded flask that once held wine as well as the unused glasses. Wade watched the boy fumble nervously before getting to his feet to approach Peter. 

The assassin guessed that he didn't make enough noise because when the prince turned back around, he jumped and let out a surprised squeak. Wade chuckled, but backed up and out of Peter's space with his hands raised in a peaceful gesture. Peter placed a slender hand over his hard and let out a breath. 

"You startled me! Though I suppose I deserved it, being so caught up in my own thoughts I wasn't paying attention to my guest. Are you hungry, Wade? Or thirsty?" [What did we do to deserve this??] {Yeah no joke, we're a fuckhead.} 

"I'm perfectly fine. You just looked nervous so I thought I'd-I dunno, see what was wrong?" Peter smiled and gestured towards his bed. "Woah, babe slow your roll. What ever happened to that drink first?" Peter blushed and spluttered. 

"I didn't mean like THAT, I just, I'm tired and sitting on the floor doesn't sound so comfortable, even with a pillow." 

"I'm just teasing ya." With that, Wade threw his body onto the bed, bouncing on his back with his legs bent over the sides. "Ohhh wow. This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been on." 

Peter sheepishly joined him, sitting with his legs folded underneath him. "I've sold most of the expensive furniture in here. I really should sell this bed, as well, but I have a lot of good memories here." Wade's eyebrows-or what would be eyebrows if there was any hair-wiggled suggestively. Peter smacked him in the arm in what was probably supposed to be irritation, but that changed into a teasing push part-way through. "That's not what I meant and you know it." 

"Sometimes you've gotta treat yourself, Peter. At this point I don't think that the price of this bed would do much for the treasury, anyway. No matter how heavenly it is." The bed shifted next to Wade, signalling that Peter had laid down. 

"Wade, can I tell you something?" His voice was a whisper now, which Wade matched with his own reply.

"Anything." 

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be a prince." Wade snorted. "I know, I know. I'm aware that I'm pampered. I guess I mean more of the becoming 'king' part." Wade grew serious. 

"We'll figure something out. You're not gonna die, Peter. I promise you. I won't let that happen." The back of Peter's soft hand gently rested on Wade's cheek. 

"Thank you for wanting to protect me, but I'm not sure anyone can protect me once I'm challenged." Wade frowned. 

"Then we make sure you don't get challenged." A plan began to form. A plan that Peter probably wouldn't like, and a plan that definitely needed the kinks worked out, {Just like this plot.} [He he, kinks.] but a plan nonetheless. Wade could practically feel the questions forming in the prince's mind, but as he was not ready to debate his barely formed plan [fetus plan] {S t o p  i t.} so Wade quickly distracted. "Besides, I'm not just anyone." [OOH FUCK YOU] {Bad plan} [SO FUCKIN CLOSE TO THAT SWEET ASS] 

"Well, Wade Winston Wilson, who are you then?" 

"Less of a who, more of a what." [A A A H H H] {It's like he wants to be rejected.} [Saboteur!!] Peter's still very soft and very present hand helped bring Wade back to the conversation with the gentle and slow stroking. [Hehe strokingggg] {That's not even all that sexual.} 

"Alright. I'll bite." [Please do.] "What are you, Wade?" [Please don't.] 

"I suppose it's now or never." [Please, Wade! You don't know what you're doing to me!] "You've dealt with all of this, so it's only fair you get a second chance to run." Peter frowned a little at the half-formed, self-deprecating joke but stayed silent, allowing Wade to speak. "I've got a very specific set of skills..." {Is now really the time?}  **It's always Liam Neeson time.**  

"I take it you're not actually a guard, are you?" Peter looked inquisitive, but also... excited? Maybe? [Maybe there is still hope!!] {Not that kind of excited, you imbecile.} **I dunno, he does look pretty.... uhmm hot n' bothered?**

"No, Petey. I'm not." The prince blushed at the nickname, but leaned in closer, as if to get physically closer to the truth. "I'm a mercenary. I'm damn good at it, too." Peter looked confused. 

"So then why were you pretending to-" His eyes widened and he looked frightened. [Told you.] "Oh god, you-" 

"Peter, listen, I'm not gonna hurt you." Wade shifted to his side, laying to face Peter, who was scrambling to the edge of the bed. "I took the job because I thought that you were stealing from the people. Now I know you, though!" Peter kept shaking his head and his chest was moving up and down faster than Wade thought could possibly be healthy. Wade pushed himself up into a sitting position slowly, but still managed to spook the hyperventilating prince. Before he could fall off of the bed, Wade linked their hands. Peter let out an undignified squawk. 

"Hey, hey! It's alright. I promise I won't hurt you, just don't fall, alright?" Peter swallowed hard and his eyes screwed shut as he tried to calm down. 

"You were here to kill me." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation, but it wasn't even angry. That's what stung the most. It was a bitter acceptance. 

"I was, but I would never-I could never now! Not after talking with you and learning the truth." The prince's eyes opened and he seemed to mull it over. 

"How could I trust you knowing that the entire reason that we're here right now, is because someone hired you to murder me?" Wade winced. 

"I don't really know. I don't expect you to trust me, hell I wouldn't trust me if our roles were switched." [Did someone say roleplaying??] {No.} Peter let out a breath and raked his fingers through his hair, pulling out some in the process. Wade absentmindedly reached up and brought Peter's hand away. The prince jolted, but didn't look frightened, only irritated. 

"Stop doing that." 

"Stop doing what?" 

"Stop doing extremely trustworthy things right after telling me you were literally hired to kill me." Wade ducked his head and whispered an apology. The prince sighed. 

"You know what? Fuck it. I trust you and either you turn out good and I'm saved, or you turn out bad and I'm dead. But what's it matter? I'd could die here now or die in two weeks. Either way I'm fucked." Peter held out his hand for a shake, and Wade returned it with a dumbfounded look. He was met with a smirking prince. 

"What? I've left you speechless so soon?" Wade gave him a wolfish grin which prompted a deep blush from Peter. 

"Nah, your cursing just threw me off. Mind letting me hear it in a different context, baby boy?" Wade was swiftly hit with a pillow in retaliation. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for giving this a read! I've loved reading your comments, they fill me with joy. Sorry for the late chapter, it's stormy and so our internet hasn't worked well all day. I'll get another chapter up tomorrow-today, rather-perhaps late morning or afternoon(?) to make up for it. Depends on weather :) 
> 
> Let me know if the pacing is awkward. It feels slightly rushed to me, but I am sooo fuckin ready for some action lol


	5. Chapter Five

Wade and Peter met almost every night. As the first week of working out the kinks [Wink, wonk] of the plan drew to a close, the mercenary found himself almost obsessed with the little prince. {Almost?} When he wasn't with Peter, he was thinking about him and the infernal plan. Would it work? **It has to. No matter what.**  This particular night was one spent with the prince. Wade found himself sitting on the bed, as usual. [Wink, wonk] {I swear to god.} What was unusual was that the prince was not currently with him. Peter hadn't greeted Wade personally tonight. Instead, he had called to Wade that he should make himself comfortable. Peter was currently in the bathroom. Wade imagined he was bathing [I'm imagining too~] and he wouldn't lie, it made him feel a bit hot under the collar. He smacked himself on the hand for allowing a certain mental image, but his resolve crumbled as soon as the door to the bathroom opened. Peter exited the bathroom with a silky robe and gave Wade a sweet smile. He had a post-bath glow about him and the water droplets in his hair shimmered like this was a cheesy anime. Wade tried not to stare but dammit! Boy was fine! Peter noticed the staring and he blushed bright red. He hurriedly sat down, making sure he was completely covered, and tucked his feet underneath him. Peter gently cleared his throat as Wade gulped. His sweet brown eyes caught Wade's adam's apple as it bobbed. His blush deepened. 

"Sorry, baby boy. Didn't mean to stare." Wade couldn't help the deepness to his voice, though he cleared his throat and attempted to sound less predatory. "I like your-uh-your robe." 

Peter didn't believe that for a second, but he mercifully nodded and then not-so-mercifully held out a bit of it for Wade to feel. "It's about the most comfortable thing I own! It's very soft." Wade stared at the now exposed leg. This prince was gonna be the death of him. Wade took hold of the robe and ran his rough fingers over it. He had to admit it was incredibly soft. Was the kid messing with him? Or was he genuinely that innocent? Peter let go of the robe but Wade didn't. He continued feeling it for a moment before meeting the blushing prince's eyes. 

"It's lovely." Now it was Peter's turn to gulp. Suddenly he found himself in a pretty precarious situation. A mercenary was on his bed, holding the hem of his robe, and Peter was quickly responding. He cleared his throat again. 

"Thank you. Are you finally gonna tell me this crazy plan of yours?" Wade took the hint and let the robe slip from between his fingers, taking notice of how the robe fell, still keeping that leg exposed. 

"Unfortunately, I'll have to keep you in the dark for a bit longer." Peter's eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure that you have a plan?"

"Of course I do! I just can't tell you just yet." Peter leaned forward with a faux-suspicious look on his face. 

"Sounds like something that someone without a plan would say." Wade chucked a bit but crossed his finger over his heart. 

"Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a thousand needles in my eye." 

"I could never." Wade felt a pang through his chest. He had to protect this boy. He'd never forgive himself if Peter was hurt. He broke eye contact and looked away, wrinkling his brow. 

"I won't be able to visit you much anymore, though. I can't raise suspicion this close to the deadline." Peter's hand suddenly rested on Wade's. 

"Thank you again, Wade. You had no obligation to help me, but you did. Despite the inconveniences it has caused you. You're a good man." The mercenary almost choked. **Lord help me.**  [We're gonna jump his bones once this is over, right?] Wade made cautious eye contact, as if just looking into the prince's eyes might draw him deeper in. It did. He was royally fucked. [Wink-] {If you finish that statement I will find a way to kill you.} 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for giving this a read! Still can't figure out what to name the damn thing but hopefully that'll come. [That's not the only thing that's hopefully coming.] {I have no peace. God has cursed me for my hubris.}


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Weapon Porn: The Chapter!
> 
> Also I'm aware that his katanas are generally named Bea and Arthur but I couldn't help it

Wade surveyed his personal arsenal. He had been provided weaponry for the job, but he preferred his own weapons. The crossbow gifted him was fancy as all get out, but it would be a pain to try and use. It was obviously chosen based on looks alone. He preferred his plain black crossbow. It was too large for the average man to use, but Wade was no average man. The thick wood held a lot of strength, and the thick cording held a tremendous amount of power. It was a feared weapon. One that Wade had named Bea. The bolts were incredibly large, thick, and no one could survive [please say penetration] penetration. [Bazinga.] {Die.} It was truly Wade's pride and joy. He loved his crossbow like one would a lover. Though it was certainly not the only weapon in his collection. His employer had also gifted him swords and knives, but they were also ornate but useless. His personal swords were much thinner and lighter, but sharp enough to decapitate or bisect a person. His knives ranged from small to big, but they too had been expertly crafted for him. The grip on his weapons had been worn to perfectly fit his hands. They were old friends, and he couldn't wait to use them. As soon as Wade found out who was responsible, he would bury a bolt deep in their skull. 

Speaking of the unnamed fucker, Wade had received several letters over the past two weeks from his employer. The bastard was obviously nervous based on the defensive tone of the letters. Wade simply told his employer that if he wanted the job done right, some time was required. He also slipped in that he was quite enjoying the luxuries provided. As the mercenary had hoped, his employer snatched up the bait. He sent several bonuses and promised another end bonus to Wade. With the mystery employer appeased, Wade began to put his plan into action. 

Tomorrow night would be Peter's 18th birthday and a coronation. Wade had never been an intellectual, preferring to solved problems with fists and knives rather than books and thinking. However, he had studied the laws of the kingdom and found that as soon as the sun rose on the new king, he could be contested. This put Peter in an interesting position. As soon as he was crowned and took his vows, he held power. According to general tradition, the coronation and vows would take place during the evening hours, generally after a great celebration feast. 

The mercenary made his way towards the prince's quarters. Tonight he must tell Peter what to do, however as soon as he neared the familiar room, he heard unfamiliar voices. Wade stuck to the shadows, carefully peaking at the front doors of the prince's room. Instead of the regular guards, there were new ones posted. Instead of the beautiful scroll insignia used by the late King Benjamin, these guards wore one that Wade had never seen. They were ugly badges with strange worm-like appendages encircling a shield. He would have to find another way in. Thankfully, Wade was a mercenary and mercenaries were usually very proficient with finding other ways in. [Are we going through the back door?] {There is no back door-oh god.} [Wink, wonk.] 

Wade ducked into an empty room nearby and made his way to the window. He hung his head out of said window and assessed the outside stone. They were old and had been weathered, but the cracks here and there allowed for climbing. Wade carefully removed his metal armor, left only in the leather underneath. He was grateful today that he had brought his leather mask as well. The wall was difficult to climb, but eventually Wade made it to the next window and with only a few close calls. He held tight to the sill and slowly pulled himself up to peak in the window. It was in fact Peter's window. [Thank god, I don't know if we could've survived anymore of this boring climbing narrative.] {Or Wade could have fallen to his death, and that wouldn't have been good either.} [Welll that's sorta debatable.] He pulled himself up to grasp the inside of the sill, only to have to hands clasp his. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Wade almost had a heart attack before the little worried face of Peter popped over the edge of the window sill. 

"Wade!" He almost hissed. "What are you doing outside my window?" 

He deadpanned. "Reciting poetry." Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm breaking in! What did you think??" 

The prince tried to pull Wade up but it was obvious he wasn't gonna be much help, so Wade pulled himself in by his aching arms. Peter didn't let go of his hand, but pulled it to his heart. "I was terrified you'd fall!" He really did look scared. But something told Wade that the boy had been scared for much longer than he'd been dangling outside. Perhaps that something was how thin the boy seemed, the dark circles under his eyes, or his pale skin. Without a word, the boy dropped Wade's hand and threw his arms around the man's waist. Wade held the prince for a few minutes, gently stroking his hair until the shaking stopped. Then, he felt the young man's chest swell with deep breath and Peter pulled away. He rubbed his red eyes and moved to sit on his bed. 

Wade felt a lot just then. First, it was pain. The prince looked so scared and fragile sitting there. Then it was anger. The prince had done nothing to deserve this. Then it was a firm determination. The mercenary would do whatever it took to make sure that the prince could move past this to live a happy and normal life. 

He sat next to the prince and began his explanation. "Tomorrow, you'll have about nine hours between coronation and sunrise. During that time, you will be a non-contested king, correct?" Peter nodded. "I suggest that during this time, you put everything that you want into action." 

"It would never stick, as soon as I'm gone the decisions will be reversed." 

"Not if you're replaced by the right person. Do you have anyone you can trust?" 

"No one but my aunt. I could certainly put her in power, but if I am contested-" 

"You won't be contested, because you will be gone." Peter looked a bit confused. "After you put everything into play, you will retire to your chambers where I will be waiting." 

"You want to kidnap me?" 

Wade winked at the prince. "Only with your consent. With the Queen on the throne, I will steal you away and leave false proof that you have been killed. It's simple, but it should work as long as I hold up my end." 

"How are you planning to smuggle me out of the castle? And how do we know that the council will not discredit my decrees?" Wade grinned. 

"I am a mercenary, Peter. I'm pretty sure that I'm capable of smuggling a little prince out of a castle. As for your orders, you will just have to keep them clear and concise. I've done a bit of light reading into the previous laws and it seems like your orders cannot be undone by council alone. The ruling monarch must also agree." Peter's wrinkled brow signified his deep thought. 

"Where on earth did you find a copy of the kingdom's laws? I thought they were restricted!" 

Wade's wolfish grin returned. "Again, Petey I am a mercenary. A damned good one at that." Peter blushed at the nickname and shifted a bit. 

"Alright. So I go through with my coronation, make a few laws, go to bed, and that's it?" 

"Well you go to bed and then do what I say. I'll get us out." 

"It seems too simple." Wade sighed. Yes, it did. Unfortunately, it was far from simple on his end. He still had to deal with his mystery employer. 

"Once I handle everything, it will be simple." The prince sat up straighter. 

"You keep saying that. What is it that you need to handle?" 

"I have no idea who hired me, but whoever it was, they won't let you go so easily. They want you dead before taking your vows." Wade was suddenly aware of a door opening and an unfamiliar voice behind him.

"That I do." 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Wade jolted off of the bed and stood with his back to Peter. The boy quickly gripped his waist and stared out from behind him. 

"You? How could you?" 

Stood in the doorway to Peter's chambers stood the two posted guards and the prince's own royal adviser. 

"Otto Octavius, at your service." The man gave a mocking bow. He wore a new and very expensive-looking coat with a larger insignia of a shield encircled by tentacles. "I am quite impressed with your ability to climb, but I am rather unimpressed with your stupidity in thinking that I wouldn't be suspicious. You don't think I saw red flags after your delays? Though I must say it was probably idiotic of me to trust you for this long." 

Wade reached an arm behind him to reassure the young prince who continued to cling to his back. Then his hand stayed at the back of his belt. Peter's eyes dropped to the hilt of something rather large under his belt.[Wink, wonk.] {Not now!} "So what? You want the kingdom?" 

Octavius chuckled. "Well, yes. I do. Who wouldn't want to be a king? I have big plans for this kingdom once the little brat is gone." 

Peter was shaking with what could have been anger or fear-perhaps both-but he spoke anyway. "Why not just kill me yourself, then?" 

"Well, I suppose I did feel a little guilty about the whole thing. I wanted you dead but not by my hand. I suppose I'm a bit of a softie." Wade snarled when the man took a step forward. 

"Stay back or I swear to god I'll wring your neck." Octavius laughed. 

"Big words from the unarmed man facing two armed guards. Come now, just hand over the boy and you'll get your money. Not like you could tell anyone, now could you? After all you are wanted in every surrounding kingdom. Everyone knows what you are, mercenary. So just give me the prince and you have my word." 

Peter's hands clutched Wade's shirt, then let go. "Wade, listen to him. You're outnumbered and unarmed." 

Wade took a step to the side, leaving Peter alone on the bed. "Well, I am certainly outnumbered." The adviser smiled with faux politeness and gestured towards the prince on his bed. The guards entered the room and started towards Peter. "But I'm hardly unarmed." With that, Wade pulled the knife from his belt and flung it expertly into one of the guard's open visor. The knife struck true, right between the guard's eyes. He didn't even have time to react before falling dead. Wade quickly dropped to his knees as a sword swung at his head. He yanked at the second guard's feet, quickly climbing on top of him and grabbing his sword hand. He beat the guard's hand against the floor until he heard something crack and the sword dropped. The guard squawked in pain before Wade snapped his neck. He jumped to his feet, pulling his knife free from the first guard's head and turning to face the adviser. 

The man was scratching at the young prince who was sporting a black eye and currently clinging to his back with his arms around Octavius' neck. Wade held a knife to the man's protruding stomach. "Alright, Petey. I've got him." Peter looked up at Wade and dropped immediately, backing away from the traitor. "Now, now. A good adviser should never turn on his advisee. And he definitely shouldn't give his prince a black eye." Peter quietly closed his chamber door and returned to standing behind Wade. 

"I could have made this kingdom great." Octavius looked frightened, but he looked even more furious. "I could have protected this kingdom and shielded it from harm." 

"Save me the theatrics." Wade held the knife to the man's throat. "Do me a favor and die quietly with some dignity." Peter grabbed Wade's hand, preventing him from slicing the man's throat. Wade almost whined. He could almost feel the tendons splitting already. 

"Wade, please. Don't kill him." 

"What do you suggest we do with him, baby boy?" 

"We lock him in the dungeons. We throw away the key." Wade sighed, but gestured to Peter's curtains. "Alright. Grab a couple of those tiebacks. We'll have to make do until we have some chains."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about who the adviser should be, and I went back and forth between Doc Oc and Norman Osborn, but the Osborns will probably return later on. I chose Doc Oc because he was a mentor to Peter in the comics, and idk I thought it would be interesting. I played on his intellect and used his "tentacles" as more of a symbol rather than giving him actual powers. Let me know if I've done anything incorrectly or if something doesn't make sense!


	9. Chapter Nine

Peter had enlisted the help from a few of his trusted guards to transport the adviser to the dungeons. The adviser's quarters had been searched and his remaining guards scattered. Wade now sat on the prince's bed, holding a cold cloth to the boys' eye. 

"I'm sorry you were hurt, Peter." The prince laughed. 

"I prefer the black eye over death." A smile was shared between the two before Peter took Wade's unoccupied hand. "Thank you, Wade. You saved my life. I owe you everything." [Ask for compensation. ASK FOR COMPENSATION.] Wade simply gave a dopey grin back and continued his gentle ministrations on Peter's poor eye. "What now?" 

"Well, that's up to you. You could work at convincing your kingdom that Octavius betrayed you, or you could give the throne to your aunt. Either way, you have my word I will help you as best I can." Peter bit his lower lip in thought, his brow wrinkled. Wade put down the cloth and instead put a thumb on the prince's mouth. "Careful with that lip, Your Highness." 

Peter's wide eyes met Wade's, and his teeth obediently left his lip alone. "And if I stay, will you?" Wade sucked in a breath. [Wish we were suckin something else.]

"Peter, you know I can't. I'm a mercenary and a wanted man. I could never stay here with you." Peter gave a little smile, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. 

"You know, I never wanted to be a ruler." Wade's heart ached. "And I don't think I'd be very good at it. I don't have any experience, you know." 

"Baby boy you don't know how much it pains me to not sweep you off your feet and carry you off, but what about your aunt?" 

"Wade, I won't lie to her. I want to do good, and if I overrule the church and council the night before my supposed death, I can do the most good. I can put fair laws in place, uproot unfair ones, and leave the kingdom to someone beloved of the people and trustworthy without running the risk of the council or church sending a champion after me every second of every day."

The mercenary ran his hand over the back of his head, a habit leftover from when he'd had a full head of hair. "It does seem the smartest route, but you have to promise me you'll be careful. I'll be watching from the shadows. I won't let you out of my sight, but you have to be careful." 

Peter brought Wade's hand to his mouth and planted a soft kiss. "I promise."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I had sorta planned on ending it with yay! The Big Bad has been defeated so Peter can be happy and rule his kingdom yay! But it really didn't feel right or make much sense that the council wouldn't still try and kill him, and that the church wouldn't be assholes, so here we go!


	10. Chapter Ten

Wade left Peter reluctantly that night, but was comforted by the four guards posted outside his room. He slept fitfully for a few hours before giving up on sleep to prepare for the big day. He worked tirelessly in preparing his weaponry. He sharpened his knives and swords, strung his crossbow, and worked on a little side project. He'd chosen the best weighted knife given to him by the castle. It was beautiful and had several jewels on the handle. He removed these jewels which balanced the knife a bit better. He sharpened the blade and polished it before wrapping it in a shirt of his. After he was satisfied with his weaponry, he donned his leather armor and mask before strapping his swords to his back, his knives to his thighs, and his quiver to his waist. He packed the money given to him in a small satchel with the jewels picked off of the small knife. Satisfied, he took one last look around the room he'd been staying in and set off. His first order of business was to watch for Peter to wake up. The guards stood dutifully outside of the prince's door still, and so Wade relaxed a bit against a nearby wall. He didn't have to wait for long before the door's Judas window slid open to reveal a pair of anxious brown eyes.  **Poor Peter. Glad he doesn't have to worry for much longer.** {He should be more worried with you than here in the den of snakes.} 

"Good morning, Your Highness. Someone should be here soon with your breakfast and preparations for the day." Wade watched with mild interest as a woman carrying a tray smiled at the guards and was let into the prince's room. He straightened from his leaning position and walked over to the four guards. 

"Good morning, Sir Wilson. Gloomy morning, isn't it?"

"It sure is. It looks like rain." The guard knocked on Peter's door. 

"Are you alright in there, Your Highness?" He was met with silence. Wade frowned and walked back, preparing to break down the door. "Your Highness?" 

"Y-yes! I'm fine. Nothing to worry about in here!" Wade didn't believe it for a second, and by the looks of it, neither did the guards. Wade leaned close to the guard's ear. 

"I'll climb through the side window." He was met with a nod. 

"Alright! Let us know if you need anything." Wade left out the same window as yesterday, but found it twice as hard to climb with his weapons strapped to him. Nevertheless, he pushed on. He couldn't let Peter be hurt again. He gripped the window sill and took a deep breath, pulling himself up and into the window quickly. Seeing no one in the room, he made his way quietly to the prince's bathroom. The door was shut and he could definitely hear voices. 

"-just stay still, little prince. It'll all be over soon!" 

"Please! I can-" Wade burst down the door and Peter squeaked. He was in the tub under a mountain of bubbles, the older woman's hands still washing his hair. "Wade! What are you doing!" 

"Oh, my-uh-sorry!" Wade rushed out of the room but not before hearing giggling from the older woman. It became full-on laughter a moment later. Wade felt his heart race from embarrassment, but he couldn't stop thinking about the prince's freckled shoulders turned pink from the hot water, or the hint of his chest under the bubbles, or-

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm May, Peter's aunt. And you are Wade Wilson, correct?" Wade nodded, mortified. 

"I apologize profusely, My Queen!" He bowed quickly. "I thought Peter was in trouble so I rushed in. I am so sorry!" Peter's aunt gently chuckled, whacking her hand against Wade's chest. 

"You don't need to apologize, you were trying to protect my beloved nephew. He'll get over the embarrassment." 

"But will I?" May had a twinkle in her eye, and Wade immediately felt comfortable with the kind woman. He understood suddenly why she was so loved by all.

"Oh I'm sure you will." Her smile fell a bit, taking on a bittersweet quality. "Peter told me everything. I'm not glad to see him go, but I agree that it is the best option." She smiled brighter with a knowing look in her eyes. "I know that you'll take good care of my Peter." 

"Your Highness?" She laughed kindly. 

"Anyone with half a brain can tell you really care for that boy." Wade spluttered, but a look from the Queen silenced him. "Do you deny it?" 

Wade sighed in defeat. "No, I suppose not." 

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have got to go pick up some clothes for Peter. Hand him his robe, would you?" May left with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Wade heard the water slosh in the bathroom. He removed his mask and ran his hand down his face.  

"Gods give me strength." 

"Aunt May? Would you mind bringing me my clothes?" Wade stepped closer to the bathroom, half dreading and half anticipating opening that door. Unfortunately, the door opened itself and hit him right in the nose. 

"Ah fuck!" Wade stumbled back, holding his nose. Peter let out a gasp and followed. 

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy and I've hurt you!" Wade chuckled a little. 

"Damn, you're a lot stronger than you look! I'm alright, though. Here's your robe." The mercenary held out the silk robe and his eyes landed on Peter for the first time since the bath incident. **Oh Gods.**  [Awoooga!!] The prince stood draped in a towel, pink from his hot bath and turning more red by the second. He reached for his robe quickly, and Wade briefly considered pulling it back, but he didn't. The poor prince had already been surprised by his ugly mug once today. {Actually, you were wearing the mask.} [Still. He knows what's under the mask now.] 

"Thank you, Wade. Where is Aunt May?" He carefully put his robe on and tied it so as not to expose anything, then dropped his towel and Wade thought his balls might just explode. The prince didn't even have to show anything and Wade was already raring to go. [It's the power of I m a g i n a t i o n!] 

"Uh-she-uh, she went to get your clothes." Peter blushed sweetly and walked over to his mirror, bending over just slightly to fix his hair. [Boner alert.] {Don't be nasty.} [I wanna get nasty with him.] 

"Will she be back soon?" Wade joined Peter at the mirror, gently running his fingers through a little cowlick on the back of Peter's head. 

"I'm not sure." Peter's eyes closed and his head moved with Wade's ministrations. [Putty in our hands.] He let out a little sigh. 

"That feels nice. Thank you, Wade." It was addicting the way that Peter's face looked blissed out like this. He let out little sighs every once in a while which Wade drank up eagerly. Soon, he had a hand in Peter's hair and the other at the nape of the prince's neck, where there was apparently a sensitive bit of skin. Peter let out an actual moan and both men froze. Peter's eyes snapped open, which he learned was a mistake since his head was tipped back and now he was caught making eye contact with the mercenary. Speaking of which, the man's eyes were staring directly down at his, pupils blown. Peter swallowed heavily and Wade's eyes snapped to his adam's apple. Peter's hands moved almost without his knowledge to take hold of Wade's face and pull him down into a kiss. It was a bit awkward upside down, but Wade was obviously very knowledgeable about kissing. The mercenary pulled away after a minute and spun the prince around. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Peter shook his head. Wade's grin was wolfish. "Really, now? You have no idea?" Peter blushed hard and averted his eyes. Wade's index finger and thumb tilted his chin up. "Look at me, now." Peter obeyed. His eyes met Wade's piercing blue ones and they were filled with adoration. It wasn't long before Peter was grabbing at Wade's face again. This time, the kissing was even better, though Peter didn't think that would be possible. He'd been kissed before, mostly by princesses visiting the castle, but that had been nothing more than children playing, exploring a crush. This was intense. It felt like he would be consumed by Wade's assertive mouth. This idea was reinforced when Wade's teeth nipped at his bottom lip. Peter squealed and Wade pulled back, an apology already on his lips.

"Please do that again." How could Wade refuse brown eyes like these? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First kiss! Peter is now 18 so woot woot! I also wanted Aunt May to give her approval and so if she seems a bit shoe-horned in I'm sorry. I just love her so much. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and for leaving kudos and comments, I love them so much!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get a bit more hot and heavy, but no penetrative sex yet. Just basic making out, handjobs, and frottage ahead.

Peter could barely breathe when Wade pulled away that third time. His lips were tingling and he was panting. Wade didn't seem any better off, his chest was heaving and he was staring so intensely into Peter's eyes, he thought he might combust. 

"How was that, Petey?" Peter nodded, pulling a breathy chuckle out of Wade. "You're irresistible, you know that? Especially when you get all blushed like you are now." As predicted, Peter's blush darkened even more. As Wade tightened the arm wrapped around Peter's waist, he noticed fabric bunching. With a quick glance down, he could see that the robe had slipped down Peter's shoulders to pool around his elbows. With a mischievous grin, Wade ducked down. 

"Wade? What are you doi-Oh!" Wade's lips wrapped around one of Peter's nipples, his tongue circling the pink nub and feeling it harden fast. "Wade-oh!" Peter arched his back in Wade's grip, his hands on the back of his mercenary's head. Wade gripped Peter's waist with one arm, the other pressing into his middle back, encouraging the arching. He sucked hard on the prince's nipple, then allowed his teeth to just graze. Peter let out another moan. With a pop, Wade pulled off. 

"Careful, little prince. Wouldn't want your guards to hear." Peter wasn't quite sure why that turned him on so much more, but embarrassingly, his hips jolted forward of their own accord. Wade chuckled darkly, then went to work on the other nipple. Peter whined a bit, but tried to keep his hips still. Soon enough he was trembling, not at all used to this sort of treatment. Wade pulled off of his nipple and blew air on the still wet nub. Peter gasped. He glanced down to see his nipples harder than he'd ever been able to tease them to be. Wade admired his handiwork: Peter was horny and gasping in his grip, his nipples hard, wet, and so beautifully red. He wanted to mark the little prince up, but that would come later. [So will we~] His hand resting on the prince's back slid up to tangle in his hair once again, gently stroking. "Are you having a good birthday so far, Peter?" He just nodded vigorously. Wade smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before standing the young man upright and straightening his robe. Peter spluttered. 

"Wait, we're done? That's it?" Wade feigned innocence, though he couldn't be farther from. 

"What do you mean?" 

"We're done with the kissing and the-and the-the licking?" Peter practically whispered that last part. 

"For today, yes." Peter's eyebrows furrowed indignantly. 

"We can't be done! I'm still so... You know."

Wade used a mock scolding tone. "Don't act like a little brat now, prince. You've got to get dressed and get ready!" Peter huffed and turned to re-fix his messed up hair, pouting the entire time. "It is a big day after all!" Wade smacked him on that pert little ass and the prince yelped, turning red to his ears. Wade laughed loudly and rather obnoxiously before heading to the prince's bed. He lay down and closed his eyes to wait for the prince to finish getting ready, but soon he heard quiet footsteps head his way. 

"Go get ready, little prince." But Peter was not in an obedient mood anymore, it would seem. He quickly and very lithely climbed up to straddle his mercenary. As the young man settled with his hands resting on the mercenary's chest, Wade opened his eyes and gave the boy a playful glare. "Now, now. What did I say-" He was interrupted by Peter rolling his traitorous hips. That drove a gasp out of Wade. Peter giggled. Wade's glare turned a bit more serious. "Peter, we don't have time. Your aunt could be back any minute." Peter bit his lower lip through his mischievous grin, then rolled his hips again. Having had about enough, Wade delivered a spank. Peter gasped and subconsciously rolled his hips again. Wade just sighed and took hold of the Peter's hips. "Alright. You wanna get off before all the dinners?" 

"Yes, please Wade! I don't think I could go all day without it!" [FUCK ME] 

Wade easily held the prince down and rolled his hips up once-twice-three times into him. Peter gasped each time. "Fuck, Petey. You keep talking like that and I'm gonna have to do something about it." 

"Mmmm like what?" Wade moved his right hand to the front of the prince's robe, moving it slightly to take hold of his cock. 

"Like this." Wade stroked the length of Peter's cock with his gloved hand, then pumped him quickly a couple times. Peter responded with a moan and by bucking his hips into Wade's hand. Wade moved all the way down his shaft and gripped tight with his thumb and index finger, letting the other three drop to fondle Peter's balls. 

"Ah! Wade-ah! Please, Wade! I need to come so bad!" Wade pumped his hand faster, maneuvering his hips to grind up into Peter's balls while he jerked him off. Peter's hands went from steadying himself atop Wade to pinching at his still tender nipples. He let out a noise halfway between a moan and a wail, but absolutely Wade's new favorite sound. After a few more strokes, the young prince's hips stuttered from bucking into Wade's hand. The mercenary knew what was coming [Hint: Peter] and so he covered the boy with his robe. Not one pump later, Peter was coming with a moan of Wade's name. **Nevermind. That's my new favorite sound.**  Peter panted for a moment and then seemed to come back to reality. He reached down between himself and Wade, fitting a hand over the tent in the latter's pants. 

"You haven't come yet, Wade." Said man jerked his hips up with a hiss. "May I help?" 

Wade threw a fake glare. "So now you're being polite, eh?" The boy gave about the cutest smirk he'd ever seen. "Alright. Why don't you lay down, huh?" Peter obeyed quickly, laying on his back, then looking lost as to what to do next. Wade rolled over, untying the prince's robe and pulling it open. "Fuck, you're so irresistible, Peter. Look at you." Peter blushed again. Wade moved on top of him. "I'm not gonna fuck you yet, obviously. But lemme just pretend I am, okay?" 

"What do you mean 'obviously?' "

"Sweetheart, I'm a big man and you are pretty small. You're gonna need a hell of a lot of preparing." Peter's brow screwed up. "We can think about that some other time. For now..." Wade pulled the prince's legs up and over his shoulders, then ground his cock between the prince's legs. Peter jolted at the feeling but ground back against Wade. "When we do go all the Peter, I'll have you just like this." He moved a hand under the small of Peter's back, holding him up and against his trapped cock. "God, I'm gonna come in my pants like a fucking teenager." Peter wasn't ready to get hard again, but Wade watched as his dick twitched. He sped up his grinding, each thrust shoving Peter forward a bit on his bed, only to be pulled back by the hand on his lower back. Peter was getting hard again. **Teenage refractory periods, man.** He reached down and shyly took a hold of his cock. 

"Yeah, just like that, Peter. Play with yourself for me." He obeyed quickly, stroking himself quickly and reaching up to play with one of his nipples. Wade grunted before holding the young prince tight against himself, then giving two more hard thrusts. "Fuck, Peter." Peter continued to jerk himself off, watching Wade come with some shyness, but reveling in the power it gave him. He'd done that. He'd made Wade feel that way. 

"Wade, please!" Peter could feel himself. He was so close, but he still needed something. He wasn't even sure what until Wade made eye contact. 

"You gonna come for me again, Peter? So hard just because I rolled my hips into you? Such a desperate little prince." With that Peter came again. Peter collapsed, exhausted. Wade scooped up the little prince and threw his robe into the corner. He carried him to the bathroom, wiping him off with leftover bathwater and then sorting out his hair. Peter caught his breath and then gazed at his wonderful mercenary as he cared for him so tenderly. Wade left briefly to get another robe, then he gave Peter another sweet kiss. Peter knew right then and there that he had fallen hard for this man. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Peter's day was the longest he could ever remember having. With his adviser in the dungeons, he'd had to rely on the Council for advise on what to wear, how to act, where to stand, etc. He had eaten breakfast with Wade, but then the mercenary had to leave and prepare, so Peter gave him a long goodbye. A very long goodbye. With a lot of what Wade called "sweet little moans and mewls." In any case, Peter was then given royal robes to wear. They were blue, the color of the kingdom's flags. They were beautiful, but Peter thought that they could use more red in them. The more time he spent with his mercenary, the more he seemed to love the color. Peter dressed as quickly as possible before Aunt May returned to fix his hair. She honestly couldn't do much, but tried valiantly. Peter's hair had always been a wild and unconquerable mess.

Eventually, he was escorted to the dining hall. His most loyal guards gave him heartbroken looks. It seemed as if they would miss him the most (excluding, of course, Aunt May). They had him seated and stood loyally behind him as the nobles and visiting royals feasted. He picked at his food, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He hadn't even noticed his muscle memory taking over until the room fell silent. His face burned as he felt every eye on him. He had just offered his food to his guards. Whispers began, but Peter was finished feeling mortified. He was to be king, was he not? (If only for one night.) And so Peter stood and offered his guards a rather large bowl of rolls. The head of the guards smiled at him and took one, bowing his head in respect. Peter beamed at the man and offered food down the line. Once his guards were happily munching and murmuring among themselves, Peter sat again and this time, began to eat.

After his somewhat awkward meal, Peter became distracted by the dirty looks being sent his way by the Council and the Church representatives. Because of this, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a very large, and very strong hand slapped him on the back. 

"Young Peter! I am so glad to have met you at last!" Peter turned and made eye contact with the large blonde. He gave his best friendly smile. 

"It is lovely to meet you, may I ask your name?" The man bowed, took his hand, and gave a somewhat sloppy kiss to the back of it. 

"My apologies! I am Thor, son of Odin and Prince-Regent of Asgard." 

Peter almost choked. Asgard was one of the most powerful kingdoms around his area. They were also pretty inclusive as far as most go. He'd heard tales of the fierce Thor, mighty warrior, and his sly brother, the trickster. Speaking of-

"Brother, please. You gave the boy such a shock." He felt lithe arms wrap around his shoulders. He glanced back to see the second prince, Loki and gave him a smile. 

"It's quite alright. I suppose I should be paying better attention." The trickster smiled in a way that made Peter feel like he had known the man forever. 

"Between you and I.." Loki leaned in and whispered conspiratorially "You never quite get used to the brute." Peter laughed at that and Loki released the younger man's shoulders. "Quite a stir you've made, and on your first night as king!" 

Thor perked up at that. "Yes! I agree. If you continue on like this, I think you'll make a wonderful change." Peter couldn't help the wistful smile. 

"I can only hope."

 

MEANWHILE:

Wade whistled as he put the last pieces into place. He had been careful about stealing food the last few weeks, but now took enough to last himself for at least the next fortnight. He prepared his horse, Arthur, and made sure that he would be ready to take flight as soon as needed. He then set about staging the prince's chambers, which took him plenty of time. He needed this to look perfect, complete with pig's blood. He stuck hairs from Peter's brush into the blood, and made sure to leave some bloody footprints leading to the window. Then, he waited. 

 

BACK TO THE FUTURE(KING):

Peter continued to mingle throughout the dining hall. He'd met many different people, all very interesting and few had tainted views of him. His coronation process went about as well as expected. It was a quiet affair where usually it was a joyous one, and the only people that really gave him enthusiastic cheers were his Aunt May and Prince-Regent Thor. Loki, ever at the blonde's side, gave him a bright smile and a nod, which Peter figured spoke just as loud as Thor's cheers. After his crowning, the Council began to stand, as if to begin the goodnight process. Instead, Peter stood suddenly from his current seat in the throne. The Council spluttered a little when Peter began to speak. 

"Good evening, everyone. I hope that you all have enjoyed your evening. I'm sure that everyone-" Peter made eye contact with Thor, who was currently swaying drunkenly with a few of his guards "Well, almost everyone is tired and ready to retire for the night." He got some muted chuckles and the Council began to relax a bit, if not still miffed that Peter dare to take over their duties of dismissal. But, to their dismay, Peter continued. "However, I would like to begin my rule as King strongly. And to do so, I have prepared some decrees." 

The Council members gasped and paled before muttering among themselves. They honestly hadn't expected Peter to have the gall to make a _decree_.

"As my first decree as King, I would like to enact several policies regarding equality. I believe that our kingdom has been oppressive to our own citizens for far too long." At this point, Peter turned to the horrified Council members and gestured to a rather inconspicuous bound leather book. "You'll find the finer details in that book, there. I expect them to be followed to the letter, but to spare our guests, as they do seem rather tired, I will simply be announcing our major ideas tonight." 

One of the Council members put a shaking hand on the tome, lifting it but not without some difficulty, and opening it to the first page. There, Peter had rather pettily titled the thing: "An Itemized and Simplified Guide to Royal Decrees I-LXIX*" with the rather wonderful subtitle: "To avoid confusion and the twisting of the King's words-which should be seen as treasonous." One of the Council members collapsed backwards into his chair, but only managed to push it farther back, landing on the floor rather unceremoniously. 

And so, Peter spent the next half hour going over each and every decree, explaining the main idea, why it was needed, and how he expected it to be carried out. He announced his vision for equality, making sure to encompass the throne as well in that equality. The Head of the Council, Norman Osborn, was practically steaming. Peter talked about the treasury, and how the majority of the money should be required to go back towards the people. Osborn's face got redder as the half hour went on, and Peter took viscous pleasure in the way that his head seemed to pressurize. As Peter finished with the decree that meant the most to him, a hush fell over the room. 

"And lastly, our love laws. I'm sure that everyone here is aware that same-sex love is punishable by death in our kingdom." Peter didn't think it was possible, but the room seemed to get even quieter. "As my last decree of tonight, I abolish the punishment of same-sex love." 

The Council roared with indignity, but Peter could hear the cheering coming from the crowd. Sure, not everyone was happy, but as Peter watched his subjects carefully, he found that a majority of them were. Lastly, his gaze landed on Loki and Thor. Thor was cheering perhaps the loudest, his face beet red from both the excitement and the ale. Loki was more reserved, but he gave Peter a small bow, and that spoke volumes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *airhorn noises
> 
> Did I name Wade's horse Arthur just because I love that name for a horse? Maybe.   
> Did I name Wade's crossbow Bea just because I wanted to make a "Bea stings" joke? Abso-fuckin-lutely.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After his speech, Peter had to be escorted back to his chambers as usual. They stopped outside his door, Peter not quite ready to go to bed and leave his loyalest guards. They seemed to understand his reluctance, and so they stayed. Peter gave each of them a quick embrace. 

"Thank you, for always taking such good care of me, and for always believing in me. I couldn't have done this without you all." 

The head guard, Johnathan, took Peter's hand and bowed. "Thank you for treating us kindly, as equals, not as servants." Each guard then got on one knee, their hand braced on the floor and the other over their heart. Peter teared up at the sign of respect, knowing that most of these men expected him to die the next day. As the men got up from their kneeling positions, Peter thanked them again, and he watched his guards shuffle back home. Johnathan stayed to guard outside of Peter's door, when something hit him. That something happened to be Wade's fist. Peter let out a choked scream. 

"Sorry, baby boy, but he can't seem complicit. I promise, he's just knocked out. He'll be fine in the morning. We have work to do." And with that, Wade dragged the King into his chambers, immediately tearing off his robes. Peter found himself blushing despite everything that had happened between himself and the mercenary hours before. This did not go unnoticed to Peter's chagrin. "Still a blushing little virgin." Said blush amplified. 

Still, the two men had work to do. Wade tore and cut through the man's robes, soaking them in pig's blood and then leaving them in a strewn mess. Peter had the unfortunate job of covering his hands and back in blood, then laying on the floor. Wade then took a hold of the King's legs, pulling him and letting him recreate a struggle. Once he'd finished, Wade tenderly picked Peter up and wrapped him in his bedsheets. He secured his precious cargo and removed his shoes, careful to not leave any unwanted trails behind him. 

"Showtime." He whispered to himself before smashing a vase and making a general racket and mess about the chambers. Then, he slunk out of the King's bedroom, hearing the thundering of footsteps down the hall. He could hear the guards, and eventually could see them take in the state of the King's bedroom, Johnathan unconscious, and the blood leading out of the window. They immediately began climbing down the side of the wall, some hardly waiting to anchor a rope. It didn't surprise Wade, but it was heartwarming in a strange way. 

With the guards officially on a wild goose chase, Wade made his way out of the castle and to the stables. He carefully secured Peter's bedsheets to his saddle, making sure that the King was safe in his little fabric cocoon. Once he was satisfied, Wade then slung himself up onto his faithful horse, Arthur. He immediately set a brisk pace getting through the city. Once out of the city walls, he began to slow down before taking a sharp left and riding hard for about thirty minutes. Once he found what he was looking for, he slowed Arthur to a walk. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Wade was careful to change his direction up a bit as he walked Arthur through a thicket of trees. Then, once he was satisfied, he dismounted and untied Peter's bedsheets. The poor boy seemed jostled and disoriented as he tumbled down, only to be caught by Wade's strong arms. He seemed unhurt, but gave a small pained gasp as his back twinged. 

"Sorry about the tight quarters, Petey. Couldn't be helped." The once-king stood with Wade's help and stretched. 

"It's alright. I'm usually pretty flexible." Wade grinned at him wolfishly. 

"I'll bet you are." Peter flushed bright red. Wade barked out a laugh and began to set up camp for a confused Peter. 

"Why are we stopping? Shouldn't we be on the run?" 

"The first rule to being on the run is don't run. Walk." [I understood that reference!]

Peter nodded sagely, which made the mercenary crack a grin.  **This is going to be so much fun.** Wade finished setting up camp and pulled out a bit of bread from a satchel. He made his way to the little brunette and tore off a small piece, holding it up to the man's mouth. Peter went to take it, but Wade snatched it away, ignoring his sounds of protest. Again, he offered it to Peter's mouth, watching the boy carefully. Peter seemed to understand his game and opened his mouth, showing off his pink tongue. Wade pushed the bread in slowly, letting his fingers scrape against that sweet tongue. Peter closed his mouth onto Wade's fingers, letting his eyes become glazed over and hooded. Then, just as Wade thought he'd have a heart attack, Peter's sinful lips quirked up into a cheeky grin before letting out the most erotic moan Wade had ever heard. [I'm gonna pre, dude.] {I'm going to kill you, if you don't shut up.} 

Before Peter could say "delicious," Wade had him gathered up into his arms, legs obediently wrapped around the mercenary's waist. Peter yelped at his sudden loss of solid ground before wrapping his arms around Wade's neck. The mercenary hadn't put his mask on, only relying on his hood to obscure his face on the ride, but now, the cloak was being pushed off impatiently by his little prince. {Not technically a prince anymore.} [He'll always be a prince to us!]  **Exactly.**

Peter moaned and whined as Wade sucked at his neck. Soon, he pushed Wade's face back. "Are you alright? Am I moving too fast?" Peter shook his head desperately. "Use your words then, Petey." 

"I want to hear you." Peter was blushing desperately and canting his hips forward in Wade's hold. Speaking of, Wade's grin was stretching the widest it had ever. 

"You want me to talk to you, baby?" Peter let out another moan, rocking forwards even faster. "Shit, everyone else can't stand it but you can't get enough of my talk, can you?" Peter shook his head, his hands gripping harder at Wade's leather. The older man took pity and lowered himself onto the basic bedding that he'd placed earlier. Immediately, Peter's knees fought to make purchase, but couldn't quite touch the ground with the way he was straddling the mercenary's muscular thighs. Wade watched his struggle, grinning. Peter let out an exasperated sigh before returning to the position he'd used earlier that day. He planted his feet on the bedding, gripping Wade's thighs with his knees and rocking down on him like his life depended on it. Wade let out a low moan that sounded absolutely wrecked. Peter perked up at that and moved faster, canting his hips forward again and again, racing toward the end that he could feel building up before- 

"Dammit! Wade, please!" The son of a bitch had grabbed Peter's hips and effectively cock-blocked his orgasm. 

"Please what, baby?" Peter groaned and tried moving again, but he was held fast. 

"Please let me move!" Wade gave his little prince a searing kiss as a reward for using his words, but couldn't bear to let the man grind again yet. 

"I figured that I'd give you something a bit better than just grinding tonight, Petey." With that, Wade pulled off Peter's underclothes that he'd kept on beneath the royal robes. He got impatient after pulling of the bottoms and so ripped off Peter's top. The man gasped. 

"Wade! This is the only top I have!" Wade gave him a warning glare and a soft pat on the rear. That got Peter's arousal interested, though, and Wade watched as the younger man's dick gave a little twitch of interest. 

"Who'd have known that the royal prince enjoyed being dominated so much?" Said royal prince gave a pitiful little whimper that tore a guttural sound out of Wade. He gave a soft swat to the prince's behind, causing the younger man to yelp and rock his hips forward into Wade's prominent bulge. "Peter, get up and face away from me on your knees."

The prince scrambled to obey, sitting back down on Wade's legs facing away. He looked over his shoulder shyly. God that look drove Wade crazy. "Good boy." Peter flushed at the praise and Wade got to watch the flush spread over his shoulders. The mercenary took a hold of the prince's hips, pulling him closer and causing the prince to land on his forearms, balancing on Wade's legs. Peter let out a cute little "oof" before Wade positioned him a bit better, holding his hips in such a way that the prince's knees couldn't quite reach Wade to kneel, but to unbend them and try to reach the ground would also be awkward. And so, Peter settled for wobbling in Wade's grasp, the only part of him touching anything solid being his forearms resting on Wade. Peter could feel Wade's breath hitting his backside. He had cleaned rather 'ahem' thoroughly this morning, though it was still awkward to have the large man so close to his most private anatomy. 

Wade allowed Peter to wriggle a bit more, enjoying his confused but excited moans. "Wade.. please, please..." There it is! Wade gripped harder at Peter's hips, pulling apart the prince's [super choice and super dope] cheeks to find his asshole. He dove in, beginning to bite at Peter's ass and nipping at the more sensitive parts until he was satisfied with how marked up the man was. [For now...] Peter was making sweet little gasping noises and trying to rock back into Wade, but was finding it hard to do without losing his balance. Wade began to lick and suck at Peter's opening, listening to the moaning coming from the other man and letting out his own, deeper moans. Peter's arms shook even though Wade held most of his weight. Wade took pity on him and eased Peter's hips back down. The prince made contact and let himself collapse onto Wade's legs. The mercenary gently pulled Peter up by his waist until the younger man's back was flush with his front. He kissed Peter's neck sweetly, letting him get his breath back. 

"Wade, please talk to me." Wade was happy to oblige. 

"Mmm, you're so beautiful, baby. I'm so lucky to have you in my arms. So glad that I'm the one who gets to wreck you this way." Peter's breath hitched, and he began to rock back onto Wade's erection again. "You're so good for me, Peter." 

At the sound of his name, the prince let out a loud whine and turned, pressing his lips to Wade's for a moment before awkwardly turning around in Wade's lap. "I like hearing you talk, Wade. It makes me feel so good." His lips met Wade's Adam's apple, sucking what would surely be a hickey onto the older man's neck. Wade carded his fingers through Peter's hair, gently pulling and pushing Peter where he wanted him.

"Peter, I want to stretch you open, is that okay?" Peter let out a broken moan, shifting his hips forward. Wade took that as a 'yes, please' and pulled Peter's mouth from his neck. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here we start to learn why this story has an explicit rating... I am only a little ashamed at how smut-heavy this is becoming.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW it's getting hot in here, but back to fluff I promise!!

To his credit, Peter only whined for a second, but that was enough for Wade to tease him about it, apparently. "Such a needy little prince, huh?" Peter decided quickly that he liked the teasing well enough, even if it was embarrassing, and so he nodded shyly. "You want me to give you what you need?" Peter nodded again, adding a little hip grind to drive his point home. Wade took a hold of his jaw gently, but firmly before sliding his fingers against Peter's lips. Peter opened his mouth, much like he had with the bread. He gasped at the feeling of Wade's rough skin rubbing against his tongue. Once Wade deemed his fingers wet enough, he began to rub at Peter's opening. 

It felt funny to Peter at first, but not in a bad way. The first finger breaching him was a little uncomfortable, but not bad. It helped that Wade was gentle and slow. That also became infuriating once Peter decided that he liked this very much. "Please, Wade give me more!" Wade only shushed him mid-chuckle. "Wa~ade!" That earned him a little swat to the backside. 

"I wanna go slow, babe. I don't want to hurt you." That kept Peter's whining to a minimum, as the prince understood and appreciated Wade's attempts to keep him safe, but it didn't keep him from rocking his hips a little impatiently. Wade sucked at his nipple and gave him a few nips to keep him entertained while he worked him open, adding a second and eventual third finger. Peter found that he very much liked having three of Wade's thick fingers in his hole. Wade watched with pupils blown as the prince bounced himself on Wade's fingers. 

"Am I ready now, Wade? Please?" 

"Please what, princey?" Wade's grin was back and Peter was sexually frustrated. 

"Please Wade, fuck me!" That short sentence drove the air out of Wade's lungs. His unoccupied hand untied his leather pants quickly, shoving them down quickly. Peter pulled off his shirt, and Wade was quick to shove his pants down and off, his shoes left discarded as well. Peter ran his hands over Wade's chest and arms, thrilled to see him fully naked for the first time. Wade let him familiarize himself for a moment before rather wickedly shoving his fingers into Peter's prostate. Peter jolted upwards with wide eyes. "What was that?" 

"That, baby, was your good spot. I guess the more medical term would be prostate. It's how my cock will make you see stars." Peter squeaked as Wade thrust his fingers again. Then, Wade's free hand cupped the prince's cheek, pulling him in for a quick kiss before spitting on his hand to wet his cock. Peter's eyes drifted down and caught sight of Wade's cock. 

"Wade, will that fit?" [I'm gonna come right here, right now.] {A nice stroke to the ego, definitely.} [Ego is what we call our dick, right?] 

"Yeah, baby. It will. We just need to go nice and slow. You tell me if it starts to hurt, alright?" Peter nodded and let Wade line his cock up. "Ready?" Peter nodded again, excitement growing in his eyes. Wade pulled his fingers out, preening at the whine that pulled out of Peter, and lined his cock up. He quickly pressed his head into the prince's opening, not wanting him to lose the stretch of Wade's fingers, but continued on slowly. 

"It's so much bigger, Wade! But it doesn't hurt." Wade nodded, kissing Peter's shoulder and carefully easing him down. He could feel the prince start to clench down and heard a quiet hiss. "Could we slow down a moment?" 

"Of course, baby. But you've gotta relax your muscles. I know it's tough to do that, but it will help make sure it doesn't hurt so much." Peter nodded, determined. Wade loved him. [WOAH] {ALREADY WITH THAT?} Eventually, Peter relaxed enough and Wade began to lower him again. When he was finally seated inside the prince, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Peter, look at you. You took me so well, baby." 

"Wade, please move, please I can take it!" Wade groaned and rocked once into the prince. He let out a gasp and gripped at Wade's shoulders. Peter planted his feet again and pulled himself up a little, barely an inch, and let himself fall back down. Wade practically growled at Peter's moan. He let the prince fuck himself on Wade's dick for a moment before he was sure that there was no discomfort for the smaller man. He let his lecherous grin show again and managed to get up on his knees with Peter still seated fully on his cock. Peter let out a gasping laugh and held tight as Wade carefully eased him onto his back. 

"I told you I'd fuck you just like this." And with that, Wade pulled out to the tip and thrust hard into Peter. The prince gasped and moaned as Wade set a fast and punishing pace, fucking hard enough to push the smaller man several inches up with every thrust. "See, baby. Even with you laying down, you still bounce on my dick." Peter blushed and pulled Wade down for a kiss as he wrapped his legs around the large man's waist. 

"I can't believe how big you are, Wade. So big and strong-ugh!" It sounded like Wade had hit the prince's prostate. He wouldn't last much longer. 

"I'll always protect you, Peter. I won't let you get hurt, promise." Wade pulled Peter's legs up to rest on his shoulders, Peter's knees gripped Wade's neck for balance as Wade's hips stilled. "Peter, I'm not gonna last much longer. I wanna fuck you so hard, baby. Can I fuck you harder?" 

Peter's eyes shown with adoration as he stroked Wade's cheek. "Please fuck me harder, Wade. Don't hold back." Wade braced his forearms by Peter's head, practically bending the prince in half, and fucked him. Peter moaned loud in his ear and Wade couldn't keep silent ever as he thrust his hips forward as fast and hard as he could manage. Peter's moans sounded more like crying as he moaned out: "Don't stop! Don't stop! Wade!" 

"Fuck, baby. So tight! Fuck I love being inside you.. never want to pull out!" Peter moaned harder as Wade began to hit that special spot. 

"Ah! Wade! Oh gods, you feel so good! You're so big! Won't even be able to walk~OH!" Wade seemed to fuck him harder at that admission, if possible.

"Won't be able to walk, no. Gonna fuck you so good, you'll feel me for days!" 

Peter let out a loud cry, his hips grinding up desperately, needing some contact. He rubbed his dick up against Wade's scarred stomach once, twice, three times just as Wade's cock hit his prostate perfectly and came the hardest he had ever come. Peter's sob of " _Wade!"_ sent the mercenary's hips into a fast grinding. He could feel his balls start to tighten and- "Come inside me, Wade." 

"Fuck, PETER!" Wade buried himself to the hilt, pumping his seed into Peter's hole. He stayed there for a few minutes, pushed in as deep as he could manage, feeling Peter's walls clench around him, as if not wanting him to pull out. Peter himself seemed to share that sentiment, wrapping his arms around Wade's hips and placing sweet kisses all over the large man's chest. Wade caught his breath and sat back on his knees, still inside Peter. 

"Oh gods, Peter. That was incredible." Peter smiled happily, letting out the sweetest laugh Wade had ever heard. 

"I feel the same, Wade. Gods, I can't believe how good that felt. My body feels weak, though." Wade grinned, leaning forward to kiss him gently. 

"I'll take care of you, Peter." And Wade did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSSTT hey there, public announcement: spit doesn't actually work well as lube so.. be safe out there. Don't be dumb, wrap it before you tap it, and wet it before you get it.


End file.
